The Feelings Mutual
by Eerg
Summary: a oneshot onee-chan wrote me for helping her, its a Kuukai X OC. dont like it? dont read it! its up to you, i just really wanted to show people and she didn't care so *shrugs* by the way i really suck at summaries...


**Safeara-chan- ** ^-^ i feel so loved ^-^

**Kukai-** why's that?

**Safeara-chan- **hehe cuz... my friend is awesome!

**Kukai-** ... and?

**Safeara-chan-** she wrote me this AWESOME oneshot about me and you!!! oh and read this! *hands kukai a piece of paper*

**Kukai-** so there IS a reason why i'm here! okay than! *starts reading* Safeara-chan doesn't own me or Seiyo accademy... *shrugs*

**Safeara-chan- **i dont own the story plot either, it belongs to Onee-chan! _(if i find out if she has a fanfiction account i'll put it on my profile)_

**Kukai-** well lets get on with the story! *smiles*

**Safeara-chan-** hehe its his funny grin ( C : _( XD big nise )_ *pokes kukai* hehe

**"The Feeling's Mutal". **

**:Your point of view: **

I have been going to Seiyo Accademy for a while now.... yes, quite a while. It's my last year here, as is one of the guardians-- correction, my favorite guardian, Sohma-kun.

I've never been the.... most outgoing people in this school, nor have I been one for the limelight. So in other words, I'm a quiet person.

Always have been, always will be.

Today is the last day of classes, and tomorrow will be my graduation. I'm not nervous at all, unlike the majority of girls in my class, who are simply buzzing with anticipation.

No, I'm just sitting at my desk, reading a book, waiting for the teacher to come. It's actually a high-rated book, meant for older children, but I have a higher reading level. I am reading one of the best books of all time(in my opinion): Another Note: The Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases.

Normally, seeing my reading choice, most of the girls giggle and laugh at me behind my back. Things like 'nerd', and 'geek'. I simply don't care what they think. I'll read what I want.

As the teacher walks into the room, no one even bothers to stop talking. But their conversations shatter when the teacher does something unbelievably silly-- He blows into a noise-maker.

"Happy graduation, students!" He cheers happily. We all cheer with him, happy as well.

What I fail to notice is a boy sitting behind me, glancing admiringly in my direction.

**:Kukai's Point of View: **

I looked at her again. Again, again, and again. Her smile never ceases to amaze me. She doesn't notice me, I think. She doesn't seem to notice anyone.

That's what I like about her. She doesn't care a smidge what other people think about her. Some of the gossips in the class like to whisper: 'Loner', 'nerd', things like that.

But I don't care. I think it's nice that she reads, it just shows how smart she is. I heard from someone once- reading a book is like escaping to another world. A world with fairies, vampires, and a happily ever after.

Her hair looks like silk-- smooth and shiny. Healthy hair.

She doesn't seem to literally starve herself to be skinny, like other girls.

She's just naturally thin. Plus, once or twice I've seen her skate-boarding in the park. I think she's thin because she's fit.

The class bell rings: It's time for lunch.

This time, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask her to eat lunch with me. Maybe she'll say yes?

**:Your Point of view: **

The lunch bell rang. It's time for lunch. Joy.

Before I can gather my things though, a boy walks up to my desk. Kukai, the one I've liked for so long.

"Ummm, hey! Would you like to eat lunch with me today?" He questioned with a smile.

Him? Want to eat with me? My, my, the gods are smiling down on me today! Of course I'd want to eat with him!

".....Sure?" My statement sounded more like a question.

"Awesome!" He cheered; he seemed pleased with my answer.

He then grabbed my hand, and rushed me over to the cafeteria.

We earned funny looks, but no one seemed to notice much.

As we ordered lunch, he had a huge grin on his face. Is he that happy?

**:Kukai's Point of view: **

She said yes. She said yessss! Yahoo!

I couldn't help myself-- a huge grin broke out onto my face. This made her lightly chuckle.

Lots of people were looking at us when I held her hand; I didn't care. I'm too happy right now for gossip to get to me.

I wanted to eat lunch outside today; would she really mind?

"Hey, would you like to eat outside?"

"Sure, it's pretty today; and the weather's nice."

Mission acomplished.

**:your point of view: **

What I stated was true. It is pretty outside today.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and there was nary a cloud in sight.

We sat on the grass, underneith a plum tree.

It was silent between us, but it was a comfortable silence.

"So.....why'd you ask me to eat lunch with me?" I questioned.

A light blush appeared on his face.

"I-I u-ummm....." He stuttered, then continued. "We have only one day left 'til graduation, right?" He asked shyly.

I nodded.

"So I have something to tell you." He took in a big gulp of air, then he spoke again.

"I like you; I like you a whole lot." His face broke out in a large blush.

I chuckled softly, than gave him my answer:

"Kukai..? The feeling's mutal."

_**END**_

**Safeara-chan- **isnt it awesome?! *glomps Onee-chan* _ (in case your wondering, no she isnt my real sister)_

**Akari-** Read and review.

**Safeara-chan- ***blinks* i know your my chara and all but why are you here?

**Akari-** SHUT UP!!!

**Safeara-chan- **yes ma'am... well read and review if ya want, i'll be happy to tell Onee-chan what people think of her storys!


End file.
